Rock
' Nathaniel William "Rock" Adams' (ロック・アダムズ, Rokku Adamuzu) is a fictional character in the Soul series of fighting games. He appears in Soul Blade, Soulcalibur, Soulcalibur III and Soulcalibur IV. He does not appear in Soulcalibur II, but the character Berserker has a similar moveset. In most games, Rock is a non-starting character who must be unlocked. He has also returned in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. He is known as the Roaring Fighting Spirit (爆走する闘志 Bakusou suru Toushi) in Soul Edge (game), the Earth of the Severe Earthquake (激震の大地 Gekishin no Daichi) in Soul Calibur (game), and the Fierce Beast's Fang (猛き野獣の牙 Mouki Yajuu no Kiba) in Soul Calibur III, Soul Calibur IV , and Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny. What lies in his soul is Resolution. Biography Born the son of Mr. Adams, an English curio dealer specializing in rare weapons, Nathaniel William Adams obtained his nickname, "Rock," because of his immense strength. Rock's father had bid on Soul Edge at a secret auction, and was bringing it home on his ship with family on board when the dread pirate Cervantes de Leon attacked. Rock's father ran to the storage room to hide Soul Edge, and his mother ran after to stop him, telling Rock to stay where he was until their return; but they never came back, and the ship sank before they even had the chance. Rock washed up on the shore of the New World, where he learned to live off the land as the Native Americans had been practicing for many centuries before. He tried to join one of the tribes in the area, but they were afraid of the "White Giant," and the only one to befriend him was a young Apache boy, Bangoo, whose parents had been killed in tribal warfare. Rock, by this time an adult, became a father figure to Bangoo. Rock eventually re-learned of the people across the ocean, and faded memories of his parents and Soul Edge began to resurface in his mind as he gradually recalled his past. He eventually decided that Soul Edge would be the key to his fully-restored memory and with only his moon axe in hand, Rock set out towards the sea, hoping to cross it and find his destiny. In a battle with the Grecian, Sophitia Alexandra, he fought without conviction. When she halted the battle to ask him why he was hesitant in his attacks, he realized that he was leaving Bangoo to grow up alone and that leaving Bangoo alone was no better than never adopting him at all. He thanked Sophitia for her help and returned to Bangoo in the New World. But one horrible day, the grand priest of the cult order Fygul Cestemus, Kunpaetku, sent out a group of lizard men, lead by Aeon Calcos, to kidnap the Native boy and lure Rock out to steal his soul. Taking the bait out of love for his foster son, Rock set out once again to Europe; but this time his motivation was not related to Soul Edge at all. He searched for a long time and eventually defeated Aeon Calcos in a battle, at the cost of his trusty axe. He saved Bangoo, but never truly discovered for what purpose Kunpaetku had wanted his soul out of all the souls available. They were free once again, though they didn't return to the New World. Believing the travel at sea would be too much for young Bangoo, Rock decided to wait until he has become older to return. Heading north along the coast, they settled in northern Europe. There, they were greeted by a different and harder environment from that of his home. Rock wished for Bangoo to learn and strengthen himself amidst Mother Nature's limitless knowledge. During one stormy winter night, Bangoo broke through thin ice while crossing the snowy valley. He fell into a crevice and spent the night with no way to warm himself. When he was rescued by Rock, he was exhausted, but the light had not faded from his eyes. Rock asked him if he was frightened of nature, for which he answered that yes, but that he can’t bring himself to hate it. Upon hearing this, Rock felt that Bangoo’s time had finally come. For his rite of passage, Bangoo chose to cross the sea on his own, an act he before couldn't do. Rock saw Bangoo off on his solitary journey with a multitude of emotions in his heart. Alone once more, Rock thought to himself and finally decided that he wanted to prove that he's worthy of being Bangoo's father. He had once searched for Soul Edge without success, but now he would continue the search. In this journey, he would reaffirm his strength and will. Without doubts in his heart of who he was, Rock beholds the seas one last time before leaving. In Soulcalibur IV, Rock was crossing the Alps and heading south, continuing his hunt for Soul Edge. Suddenly, he was attacked by Astaroth, and was defeated. But he did manage to escape from death by jumping off a cliff and making his way to a hot spring, where he revived himself. While he was recovering, Rock wondered why Astaroth's attacks were similar to his own. He then realized that this "Black Giant" was very powerful, and he must be stopped. After his wounds healed, Rock journeyed again. Then he found out that Astaroth was now under Nightmare's service, who is now dwelling in the cursed city of Ostrheinsburg. Now Rock is looking for more than just proof. There was something much bigger waiting for him. Fighting Style Rock fights with a large two handed tomahawk/mace, and as a consequence most of his attacks are slow, particularly his vertical attacks, but deal higher than average damage. Rock has a small but effective assortment of very fast kick and charge attacks, which he must utilize quite regularly to interrupt faster enemy attack chains; but this can also be problematic as it causes Rock to become predictable. Although Rock moderately benefits from good spacing between him and his opponent, he is at his peak effectiveness when performing ground throws, which is widely regarded as Rock's bread and butter fighting tool. These ground throws can combine with subsequent ground throws to deal impressive damage and are imperative to Rock's gameplan. Rock's low attacks are few but potent, but he does lack vertical low attacks. Rock is generally regarded by the Soul Calibur tournament community as bottom tier and there is a wide ranging consensus that he is one of the worst characters in the game. Endings Soul Edge Rock lifts the two Soul Edge swords up over his head. There is a small slide show of his ship being attacked when he was young and the scene shifts back to Rock. He wonders if his parents are still alive, and it shows him lost in deep thought. . . Bad Ending: Bangoo is shown running up a mountain, while Rock's voice can be heard apologizing to his son. Good Ending: Rock throws the Soul Edge swords. The scene shifts to him and Bangoo walking along a beach discussing about parenthood. Bangoo is excited to hear that Rock is staying with him, and they walk away. Soulcalibur At the end of the fierce battle, Rock finally rescued Bangoo and returned back to their homeland in the wilderness. Although he staggered a little, Bangoo lifted Rock's ax high. Bangoo: See, I'll be okay, Rock. I can take care of myself from now on. With the passing of time, Bangoo became a strong young man. He would recall Rock's words whenever he saw a large cloud in the vast blue sky. Rock: You'll leave someday on a quest of your own, to find your true self for yourself. Soulcalibur III Rock looks out into the horizon shouting "I've finally obtained Soul Edge! I did it, Bangoo! I'll come home soon, Bangoo." The screen fades, and then shows three sailors on a boat in the ocean. One of the sailors looks out into the ocean and sees something swimming. Unaware that it is Rock, the sailor says "What is that?! A whale? No, it's a beast! The other sailor replies "No, that is the protector of the sea." Input Ending: As Rock becomes more visible, the sailor says "It's a monster! Ready the harpoon!" The screen fades to black once more, and then shows a row of cages. The first cage has Aeon Calcos, or Lizardman, trapped in it, the 2nd has Olcadan, and the 3rd has a very upset, trapped Rock. No Input Ending: The sailors continue to look on as their boat drifts away from Rock, until he is unable to be seen anymore. (Note: In this ending, the costume you choose will occur. If the player chooses his primary costume, it will show a horned sea lion, if the player chooses his alternate costume, it will show a mammoth) Soulcalibur IV A defeated Algol tries to attack Rock once more, but Rock catches him and tosses him into the air. The screen fades, and Rock is now shown walking through the mountains. He stops, throws his hands up into the air, and chants "Bangoo!" He then laughs triumphantly. The text-only epilogue reveals that Rock and Bangoo (father and son) found each other, and the two of them started their new life together. Weapons * Apocalypse * Stone Club * Onslaught * Morning Star * Cresent Ax * Giant Mace * Ropalon * War Hammer * Juggernaut * Twin Ax * Wayakin * Cross Ax * Double Tomahawk * Great Ax * The Ancient (Rock) * Iron Fists Stages Unknown Land (SB) In a savannah located in the New World lie a gigantic crater. In the center of this wide crater is a forest of megaliths of unknown origins. The natives called it "sacred" land, but were afraid to visit this place. Nobody ever comes here normally. Is it a site of power? The Coliseum (SC) Here stands the remains of an ancient coliseum surrounded by canals. Evidence suggests it was once used at a theater as well as an arena since the royal boxes have epitaphs such as "dedicated by the holder of this grand event". It is estimated this theater can hold twenty thousand guests, which is about the same as the Megalopolis in Greece. The players entered the coliseum by grand boats decorated with gold and silver and the winners were praised atop the altar of sacred fire in the center of the spectator seats. Lakeside Coliseum (SC3) What is the most primitive, most appalling, yet most exciting sport? The answer lies in ancient Rome. It is the Colosseum, where men bet their lives in combat. On a certain lake shore exists a secret arena constructed to recreate that world. Men of power who have already exhausted all other luxuries the world has to offer come here to watch men fight for their lives. This place was built in search of this ultimate stimulation. In contrast to the blood-stained madness of the arena, the surrounding landscape is pleasant and peaceful. The surface of the lake calmly reflects sunlight onto the gently swaying trees of the forest... The arena, which has tested the blood of countless warriors, breathes deeply of the clear lakeside air and quietly awaits the signal for the next battle to begin. Ice Coffin of the Sleeping Ancient (SC4) Sleeping Marsh (SCBD) Theme Music Soul Edge *"Recollect Continent" Soul Blade Khan Super Session *"A Continental Gale" Soulcalibur *"Gathering - Fatal Gravity" Soulcalibur III *"Confrontation" Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny *"Recollect Continent" Tower Of Lost Souls Skills & Details Rock appears in the Tower of Lost Souls mode on the Ascend path on the floor challenges, "Law Of The Earth" & "Unfailing Tower." TOLS Ascend mode: Law Of The Earth & Unfailing Tower Partners: Helerides (Law Of The Earth Floor 1) Siegfried, Yun-seong & Setsuka (Unfailing Tower Floor 31) Cassandra (Story Mode Stages 2 & 3 Only) Skills On "Law Of The Earth" 1.Slow Feet 2.Knock Down Skills On "Unfalling Tower" 1.HP Recovery B 2.Auto Grapple Break S Default Skills 1.Soul Repel 2.Soul Gauge Boost C 3.Start Dash A Quotes 'Soulcalibur' *''Bangoo, this is for you! '' *''Grr grrowl! '' *''It's no use! Give up!'' *''Bangoooo!'' *''Get out of my way!'' *''Daryaaah! '' *''Nuaaawah!'' *''Get lost!'' *''Eeyaaah!'' *''Hayaah!'' 'Soulcalibur III' *''Let's see what you've got!'' *''All right... no more games!'' *''Spirits, grant me strength!'' *''Just so you know, this won't be easy.'' *''You haven't the courage. Disappear!'' *''Show me your courage... the way of the warrior!'' *''I will destroy you... if you stand in my way!'' *''Come! I will take you on!'' *''This trial... I will overcome it!'' *''Nuoon! Come and get me!'' *''You will be sorry you challenged me.'' *''I will not... hesitate!'' *''Come fight me... fair and square!'' *''Do you want to test out your strength?'' *''You cannot break my will. I will not lose!'' *''It's useless! Give it up!'' *''Bangoo, did you see that?'' *''Impressive... you are a worthy warrior.'' *''Even bests know a fight they cannot win.'' *''If that's all, get out of my sight!'' *''See, I cannot lose!'' *''Don't get up, there's no second chance!'' *''There's no point in continuing this!'' *''There is no shame... in admitting your defeat.'' *''Ahhh! Bangoo!'' *''Willingness to fight... is not courage.'' *''This is quite enough!'' *''You cannot stop me... you are not strong enough.'' *''I cannot lose to you. Forgive me!'' *''Let this be a lesson to you.'' *''Trust me, you will never beat me.'' *''Get up! You're not done yet, are you?'' *''Great warrior, even the spirits saw your bravery.'' *''Never stand in my way again.'' *''It was reckless of you to challenge me!'' *''Why are you hesitating?'' *''It looks like you do not know the way.'' *''You can... never defeat me.'' *''Bangoo, I promise I will succeed!'' *''I will take you on as many times as you like!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Time to die!'' *''I'll crush you!'' *''I'm not done yet!'' *''Here!'' *''You're in the way!'' *''This is the end!'' *''Time to fly!'' *''Uaaaah!'' *''Let's see you fly!'' *''Scream!'' *''It won't work!'' *''Roar!'' *''Get out of here!'' *''Get up!'' *''Bangoo!'' *''Get up, warrior!'' *''No, why?!'' *''Aaarrgh!'' 'Soulcalibur IV' *Come, I will take you on. *So, you wish to test your strength. Trivia * Rock is considered a character less popular than Astaroth. Most people think that Astaroth is the main heavyweight character in the series, overlooking the fact that Rock came before him. * He is also unpopular in general, mostly due to his low capabilities in battle which make him a bottom tier character. * Since Daishi Odashima mentioned of his twitter that he would like to have Bangoo in the game, many fans speculate that he will replace his adoptive father Rock in Soulcalibur V. * In Soulcalibur, his Destined Battle is Lizardman. In Soulcalibur III, his Destined Battle is Astaroth. *Rock is sometimes referred to as the "White Giant." *In Soulcalibur III, in Maxi's alternate ending, Rock appears in a cage. *Rock and Raphael are the only two characters who have adoptive children. Although Bangoo is not a playable character in any of the games, Amy is a playable character in Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur IV, and Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. *Rock is supposed to have met Sophitia during his first journey (she convinced him to go back home), however, during Rock's "Tales of Souls" mission, if Sophita is encountered, the text will imply that she and Rock have only just met. *Rock's facial appearance in Soulcalibur III and IV is similar to that of WWE superstar, Triple H, both of them ironically uses the same weapon, a Hammer. *Rock and Siegfried are the only two characters in the series that have 2 different exhibitions. In Soulcalibur, his exhibition is the same as Astaroth, but in Soulcalibur III, he has his own. *Although he is British, Rock considers himself a Native American due to the fact that he was raised in the Americas(Once called The New World to the Europeans) at that time. *In ''Soul Calibur V, ''Rock's SCIV 1P helmet can be used to be creation mode. However it is DLC. Etymology Rock's real name, Nathaniel, is of Hebrew origin, meaning "God has given." Relationships *Adoptive father of Bangoo. *Was attacked by Lizardman, but he defeated the monster to save Bangoo in Soulcalibur. *Fought Sophitia to a draw in Soulcalibur. *Defeated and nearly killed by Astaroth before Soulcalibur IV. *Used by Kunpaetku as a template to create Astaroth. *Travels with Cassandra in both of their Story Modes in Soulcalibur IV. Series' Appearances *Soul Edge *Soulcalibur (unlockable character) *Soulcalibur III (unlockable character) *Soulcalibur IV (Unlockable character, if bought him in Character Creation mode for 4000 gold) *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny Category:Characters Category:Males